Educators frequently search for more exciting and captivating ways to teach children. Often times, teachers utilize a whiteboard to display visual aids and important information related to the lesson. A major drawback to this teaching style is that it can often be seen as dull, losing the children's attention and resulting in important information being missed. The whiteboard is not easily used for games and/or examples which require motion or impartial selection techniques. This limits the use of whiteboards for activities where the students can participate during class.
In addition, educators must regularly choose random numbers, students, colors, and the like for teaching activities, games, and so forth. It is often important that random selection technique be used in a classroom so that each child feels that he/she has an equal chance at being selected or that a number, color, or other object or activity has been randomly selected for a particular student.